Humanity Till Dawn
by ProSkellyArcher5
Summary: Eight friends get themselves into a mess after a tragic accident the year before.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, don't do this."

"Oh, come on Petra!" Mikasa waves her hand, dismissing her redheaded friend. "It's just a joke."

"No harm done," Krista interjects. "Right?"

"Right," Mikasa confirms.

Petra only sighs and walks out of the lodge to the cabin only a few yards away. As she walks to it, she looks at the dark expanse of snowcapped mountains. It was 1:15AM, leaving a dark haze over the old ski resort owned by Bertholdt's, Ymir's, and Sasha's parents.

Upon entering, Petra sees Bertholdt sitting on one of the barstools with his head on the table and arms sprawled out around him. He holds a bottle of expensive alcohol in on of his hands and he appears to be passed out.

Petra laughs. "Always could drink more than the lot of us, eh Bertholdt?" She asks, not expecting an answer.

"Levi, are you seriously going to do this?" Jean asks, wariness lacing his voice. He and the older, yet shorter, college student are standing inside one of the many guest rooms in the main lodge.

Levi only laughs. "Of course I am. Just some harmless fun, Jean."

"Hey," Krista chimes as she and Mikasa enter the room. "What are you boys up to?"

Jean avoids the girls' gaze while Levi ignores the question and smirks. "Did you plant the note?" he asks.

"I did," Krista nods.

As if on cue, Annie enters the room. She brushes blonde fringe out if her eyes as she leans against the wall. "Can we get this over with?" she deadpans.

"You don't have to do it, Annie." Mikasa says.

"No, I will." The blonde girl straightens as Krista smirks.

Ymir laughs. "You really outdid yourself, didn't you Bertie?" She asks, leaning an arm on her unconscious brother's shoulder. As she straightens, the corners of her lips lift in a grin, then she notices a slip of paper on the table. Curious, she walks over and picks it up.

"Sasha, you look sexy in that dress, but I bet you'd look better out of it…?" Ymir mutters out loud, confused. "Meet me in the guest room at 2AM, Levi." The brunette girl's eyebrows furrow. Angrily, she exclaims, "Levi!"

"Oh my God, she's coming!" Mikasa yells in a whisper, laughing silently.

"Hurry, hide!" Krista says, grabbing Mikasa's arm and wriggling under the bed. Annie quickly pivots and stands inside the closet, just out of view. Jean, unsure of what to do, stands beside Annie.

"Tch…" she mutters. "Screw you, Jean."

"Sure," he replies, smirking.

"Ew…" Annie shakes her head and turns away from the taller boy. At that moment, Sasha enters the room and sees Levi alone. Or so she thinks.

Levi grins at her and nods, thinking something other than what he's conveying. Dark red spreads across Sasha's cheeks as she begins to unbutton the top of her dress.

"Oh my God she's actually doing it!" Krista whispers, making her and Mikasa erupt in laughter. Sasha stops what she's doing as a look of shock passes over her face, followed by humiliation.

Krista and Mikasa stand up after they've rolled out onto the floor, while Annie and Jean step from the closet. Annie has a stoic expression etched on her face; if anything she's guilty. Jean, however, is holding back laughter.

"Wh-what?" Sasha sputters, looking around at all the people. Instinctively, she covers the unbuttoned portion of her dress with her arm as she covers her mouth with her hand and runs out, her golden eyes tearing up.

Annie's expression turns to one of anger. "Screw you guys! She didn't deserve that!" she yells as she runs after Sasha. Krista lets out an aggravated sigh as she and Mikasa run out after Annie. Jean only shakes his head as he follows the girls, only stopping to turn around and shake his head at Levi. The expression on Levi's face turns to one of frustration as he storms out as well.

Ymir looks out the window of the small cabin only to see her twin sister run out of the lodge crying. Petra comes and stands beside her. "I can't believe they actually did it!" Ymir seethes, crumpling the note in her fist. She runs out and after Sasha with Petra following close behind.

"It was just a prank, Sash!" Mikasa yells after Sasha as the group comes out of the main lodge.

"What did you guys do to her?!" Ymir demands, standing in front of the group with an angry glint in her eyes.

"She doesn't know how to take a joke," Krista scoffs.

"You _jerks_!" Ymir screams before running off into the woods. The wind blows in her face and she almost trips over a few tree roots sticking up from the ground, but she keeps going. Once, she does trip but catches herself on her hands. They have scratches all over them and are beginning to turn red, though Ymir doesn't notice. All she cares about is to save her sister.

She doesn't stop until she reaches a fork in the road. "No, no, no!" She says, unsure of which way to go. At that moment, movement catches her eye. A gasp escapes her lips as her head whips to the right. "Sasha?" She calls. No reply. This sets warning bells off in her head, making her stumble to the left and run that way.

"I'm such an idiot…" A voice rings, sounds familiar to Ymir. She keeps running until she comes to a clearing which has a girl occupying it.

"Sasha!" Ymir exclaims, running to her sister. Sasha looks back over her shoulder at her twin, tears cascading down her face. "C'mon, you must be freezing." Ymir helps her up and wraps her purple coat around Sasha.

"I shouldn't have listened, I'm so dumb…" Sasha mutters, clasping the coat tighter around herself.

"No, Sasha, they're the jerks who decided to pull that stupid 'prank' on you." Ymir says, attempting to comfort Sasha.

A loud snap makes them look up, eyes wide.

"We have to go," Ymir says, not taking her eyes off of the murky darkness in front of them. More cracks sound, getting louder and closer. Both of the twins begin to run, now fearing for their lives.

"I thought it was only supposed to be us this weekend!" Sasha shouts, trying to keep up with Ymir. She was terrified, but she wasn't trying to hide it.

"That's what Dad said!" Ymir responds. They keep running until they come to a cliff, barely stopping themselves from going over the edge. The two turn around, hugging each other is fear.

A bulky figure walks out of the woods in front of them, holding a lethal-looking flamethrower. His face is covered by a gas mask and he appears to be breathing hard. Sasha lets out a strangled cry and grasps Ymir's arm.

"Ymir!" She exclaims, feeling her feet slip.

"No Sasha, I won't let you fall!" Ymir grabs Sasha's hand as they both collapse. Screams rip through the night as they tumble from the cliff.

Ymir's grip stays firm on Sasha's hand as her other grabs a branch sticking from the side of the cliff. Sasha is tremoring, trying her hardest to not look into the intimidating darkness beneath them.

The man appears over the edge and begins to reach a hand down. Ymir, however, doesn't notice this as fight or flight begins to kick in. She gulps as she yells, "I'm so sorry Sasha!"

 **** **And with that, she lets go of the branch and lets them fall into the black ravine.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It had been a year, and they still hadn't found them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sasha and Ymir Washington had been classified as missing and the search teams hadn't any luck. It was weighing on all of them: Petra, Annie, Eren, Levi, Jean, Mikasa, and Krista. Bertholdt, however, was carrying the most grief. Sasha and Ymir were his little sisters, after all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The puzzling thing to Petra was the fact that Bertholdt had still invited the same group up to Blackwood Resort again, seeming very happy about everything through his video message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra leans her head against the glass window of the bus as she watches Bertholdt on the screen of her phone. "I know it seems strange that I ask all of you to come back," His voice sounds oddly happy for someone who still had no closure on his sisters' disappearances. "But I think that we should all just put it behind us. I know that some of you feel guilty for what had happened, but we're still friends. So let's party and have the best Blackwood Winter Retreat we've ever had! Woo!" Bertholdt fist-pumps with a big smile on his face right before the video ends./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra sighs and shuts down her phone. He seemed a bit too happy about this vacation into the mountains, but also a bit… spaced at the same time. Something wasn't right, and the redheaded girl could tell. Regardless, she leans back on the hard cushioning of the chair and closes her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"An hour and a half later, she steps out of the bus and up to the cable car station. The bright screen of her phone reads 9:47pm. Because it was the middle of December, the sky was dark and the snow falling looked like gray ashes floating through the sky.* Petra looks above her, blinking as the small, particles of frozen crystals land on her eyelashes. The world may be very cruel, but it is a beautiful place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The snow crunches under her boots as she steps towards the station, then kicks her feet against the exterior wall to knock off all of the excess snow. She glances to her left and notices a lone backpack on the worn bench, which she recognizes as Eren's. Smirking, Petra unzips the small pocket with a light emanating from the black canvas. His phone buzzes once more before Petra slides her finger across the screen. She barely has time to see that he got a text from Annie./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's not very nice to snitch." The deep voice startles Petra so much that she almost drops his phone in the snow, but Eren catches it before it lands in the snow drift./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I'm sorry! I was just curious…" Petra stutters, turning as red as her hair. Eren just laughs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's alright, Petra. Just don't do it again." The brunette smiles and stuffs his phone in the pocket of his extremely puffy coat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra lets out the breath she was holding in relief and sinks back against the wall of the station. "I guess we have some time to kill, huh?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren nods. "Hey, I did find something cool over there," he gestures into the darkness behind him. "Wanna come see?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra shrugs. "Sure."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren had found an old, run-down shooting range. There was a rifle sitting on the edge of the wood overlooking the range. "You ever shot before?" He asks the redhead, picking up the rifle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra nods. "My father taught me when I was really young."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren smiles at her. "Then show me what you got." He tosses the rifle towards her, and she barely catches it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She sighs and brings the firearm up to her shoulder, aiming for a chipped glass bottle. A sharp bang! cracks the silent dusk, followed by a shatter. Petra demolishes two more glass canisters before standing up straight again. Eren's eyes are wide. "What?" Petra asks, handing the rifle back to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren chuckles. "You're really good at that!" He compliments, earning a smile from Petra. Now it's his turn. He gets into position and aims at an aluminum can. The sound it makes as it collapses backwards in the snow isn't as loud as the glass bottles. Suddenly, a squirrel hops up on a dead stump and catches Eren's eye. It's just another forest animal, he thinks, what's the harm? The next thing the duo hears is a high-pitched scream that the small rodent emits as it falls over, dead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Eren!" Petra exclaims, looking at the squirrel. "It didn't deserve that!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's just a rat with a furry tail!" Eren defends. "Doesn't make a difference!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra's amber eyes narrow at Eren as she huffs and turns the other way. "Let's just go."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We should stay here and wait for the others," Eren suggests./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, we should go before we miss the cable car," Petra says without turning around. Eren only sighs as he leans the rifle against the shooting range and follows the shorter girl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A crow lands on an overhead branch and tilts its head when it sees Petra. It flies down with its talons out, scratching Petra's forehead above her right eye. She cries in pain and covers the wound with the back of her hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh God, Petra are you okay?" Eren asks, rushing over to her side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra nods. "I'm fine." She pulls her hand away, discovering with relief that it isn't bleeding as much as she thought it was. Sighing, she attempts to open the door to the cable car station, but discovers it's locked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bertholdt said that there were bums sleeping out here, so he kept it locked." Eren explains as he pulls out the keys and unlocks the door. Petra immediately heads to the bench inside and sits on it, unlocking her phone in the process. While she does that, Eren decides to do some digging around./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first thing he sees are a few posters, one advertising the Blackwood Pines hotel and another giving information on the sanatorium on the mountain. Next to the sanatorium poster is a security camera giving live feed. All looks normal, until Eren looks closer and sees a shadowy figure standing right in the center of the camera's view. His emerald eyes widen when the black figure seemingly disappears into thin air. He shakes his head, trying to convince himself that he only imagined it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The small building begins to rumble as the cable car arrives from the top of the mountain, where the lodge is located. Petra doesn't say a thing as she stands and enters the car, sitting in the corner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It was the right thing to do," Petra speaks as soon as she and Eren are both in the car, moving up towards the resort. "This vacation."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren nods. "Bertholdt's never been this excited."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How did you meet Bertholdt anyway?" Petra asks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Eren sits on the edge of the seat. "Okay, third grade. Josh sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front. We barely knew each other existed, but the kid beside Josh started strap-snapping the training bra on the girl in front of him, and the teacher moved him to the front of the room - where I was sitting!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Okay, so…?" Petra prompts him to continue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So I got moved to the back, beside Bertoldt! That's how we met!" Eren says, smiling at the memory. "We became friends, and still are to this day."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Match made in heaven." Petra laughs./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""If Mina Carolina hadn't hit puberty like, three years early and on that day not decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed her training bra, then Bertholdt and I might not even know each other!" Eren pauses. "I mean, who knows? You could be sitting on this cable car alone, right now. Or even talking to someone else entirely."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Petra looks at him, considering his words./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He smirks. "Boom. Butterfly Effect."/p 


End file.
